Legend of Zelda: New Saga
by Tien-Sliver
Summary: Same Hyrule a few years after OoT. New people, old freinds, same enemies. Listen to the New Legend...


As I tell this story, I will try (again TRY, emphasis on try) to follow "The creed" by Janus Kamaren. Now, with that out of the way…

Before reading this there are a few things u must understand:

A. I do not own Zelda nor do I clam to.

B. The Hyrule setup in the game, was just that a game setup. In this story the setup is on a larger scale and _The Kingdom of Hyrule_ is just a part of a rather large island.

C. This takes place after the OoT

Now the to the Story...

* * *

Introduction:

There is a story I am going to tell. Of what and of whom you might ask? I will tell but first I must tell you of the history of this land for I am sure you do not know the full story. This is a story of Hyrule 6 years after the over banishment of the dark wizard Ganondawrf (11 years the Ocarina of Time ended with Link going back in time.). The great Hero of time Link (or, at least he was when he had the Master Sword and was traveling through time…) and the Princes Zelda both brought forth evidence of the Dark Lord's intent and the King had him banished. He resisted of course and the Great War of the Land took place. On one side stood the King and his knights of Hyrule, on the other side the Dark Wizard and his evil hoard, along with the Gruedo thieves. After almost 5 years, the war ended thanks to a revolt within the Gruedo, in which the new chief sided with the king. Thus, with dwindling power the Dark Lord was beaten and sealed away by the sages (the original ones not the ones in the "adult Link's" time.).

Now that you know what happened allow me to continue. Where was I…? Oh yes, that's right I need to tell whom this story entails. This is the story of a new great warrior of Hyrule and how he became a hero. Now let me begin…

* * *

Chapter 1

The morning sunlight danced over the dessert dunes. The night guard was just begging to retire from their posts on the walls of the Greudo fort. They had been watching the desert all night for roaming desert tribes and other monsters that were still sworn to the Dark Lord. Ever since the Great War, the Greudo tribe had been charged with the task of protecting the inner Hyrule kingdom from outsiders (and the desert was the fastest way to the new sea ports). This wasn't to say the Greudo were not still thieves, because to say that would be a lie. They were still thieves; they just did it a little differently. They now used a small group of specially trained thieves that would sneak out and rob caravans and other small royal transports. Nothing really important was ever stolen, but just enough to keep the Gruedo supplied, alive, and influential in Hyrule. Now, continuing our story.

As he stepped out of his small adobe home, the young thief surveyed the fort in the dim morning light. From his second story position he could see the night fog was just begging to lift and the sky was giving signs of a rain later. The thief in question was wearing a very lose, desert tan, tunic. His hair was short and dark brown. His eyes were the same color. The curved blade in his hands seemed to glow in the dim morning light. He walked over to the edge of where his adobe home was located, looking over the fort. He sat there, standing with the light as the wind made his cloak dance around him. A he stood there, a woman step out of on of the "doors" (more like caves, yes?) behind him. Now this woman was no Gruedo as one might have expected. She was an unknown race, you see she had been left in the desert and the Gruedo found her and raised her. She was slender; with tan creamy skin (the desert had been kinder to her than most.) and the most startling green eyes. They were the kind of deep green that you saw in a cat's eye. She was quite beautiful.

She walked up slowly behind him as said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and said, "Looks like rain doesn't it Star?"

The man turned and looked at the woman before him. Her name was Kira, and she had been Star's best friend since they had been very young. Both were not Gruedo, their race is not really known. Both were told they were given to the Greudo for a special training program.

Truthfully Star didn't care were he was from. Or, to that matter, were Kira or anyone else who was in the Gruedo "elite" was from. They were his family. He had been basically been raised with them. Were he or they originated from was irrelevant.

"What time did you get back last night?" Kira asked.

"A little past moon rise. I really don't now the exact time, considering the sundial doesn't work unless there's a full moon." Star replied, stifling a yawn.

"You do realize we have another heist to pull tonight, do you." She said looking concerned, "You really should get some more sleep."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. Plus I'm not going to be in this one, I'm going off to the City (Hyrule City, AKA the market)."

"What?" she screamed, "Why are you going there? What if we need you? What are you going to do there? You're just using this as an excuse to…" She trailed off not, finishing the sentence and casing her eyes to the ground.

"Well first off," he explained calmly, " (need name) is sending me there to find out information about a new diamond mine that was discovered within Death Mountain. After that I am to head off to the Korikri woods to talk to our old friend. Then, after about a week or so we, meaning you and me, are suppose to be going to meet up and "borrow" some of the diamonds and take them back here."

"What about this mission? What if the High Guard shows up?"

"No worries, you'll have Rain, Tiger, and Jake. There more than enough for the High Guard or any monsters that might show up. And why are you worrying I know that you're not afraid of the High Guard."

"Yea well… It's just that… you know you're always with us on these things…" she said slowly, " plus you're the one who is always saying we're family… and family is there to look out for u right?"

"Yes Kira, I do say that and your right but I need to do this okay?"

"Okay… If you say so…"

"Oh cheer up. I will see each other in a week. Plus, we don't have time for that we've got Guard. Hurry up and get ready" Star said. Kira merely nodded her head as she turned to leave.

"Kira… Kira!!" he yelled, "Oh come on Kira. Come o… Damn it I'm sorry ok? Kira? Ok fine hurry up then."

* * *

Interesting beginning, no? Keep listening and you might enjoy it. But this will be all for now, for I must retire for the night. We will continue later. Until then my friend, goodnight. –The storyteller.

**_ Tien-Silver_**


End file.
